Cuando estás cerca
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Thor sabe que Loki sigue siendo su hermano menor. Hay sentimientos ahí, entre ellos, y muy fuertes. [Gen-fic].


**Cuando estás cerca**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

**(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes de _Thor _pertenecen a **Marvel Studios y Paramount Pictures **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

Thor sabe que Loki sigue siendo su hermano, hay sentimientos ahí, entre ellos, y muy fuertes. **[Gen-fic].**

* * *

Thor se acerca con pasos pausados a la celda de Loki y lo observa desde el cristal con ojos cálidos. Tendido en el suelo, con las piernas desmadejadas hacía el frente y la barbilla clavada en el pecho, con el cabello negro revuelto enmarcando ambos lados de su rostro pálido, Loki luce como una muñeca rota y eso sirve para atravesar el corazón de su hermano mayor con una lanza de sentimientos.

Thor _sabe _que Loki está consciente de su presencia y que se resiste a levantar el rostro para observarlo. Orgulloso como siempre ha sido, su hermano adoptivo no piensa darle la _satisfacción _de verlo vencido. Sin poder controlarlo, el hijo de Odín hace una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y pone los ojos en blanco. El gesto se desvanece de inmediato cuando recuerda en dónde se encuentra y con quién.

Se aclara la garganta y da unos pasos vacilantes hacía la entrada de la celda. Sabe que está prohibido abrir las puertas y entrar, pero él es el futuro rey de Asgard, así que nadie se opone. Apenas traspasa las puertas y pone los pies dentro de la celda, lo invade una profunda sensación de pesar.

_Oh, Loki, éste no es tu lugar _piensa, observando las paredes blancas y muertas, llenas de _nada, _y los muebles que pretenden ofrecerle comodidad a su hermano menor y, al contrario, deben sumergirlo en una constante penumbra: de príncipe de Asgard hijo de Odín a un simple prisionero para quien su madre adoptiva ha rogado privilegios y al que se le ha otorgado una celda lujosa comparada a las de otros también cautivos en el Reino Imperecedero.

Thor, que nunca en su vida ha mostrado cobardía, siente que el corazón le late dolorosamente en el pecho y desea volver sobre sus pasos y marcharse para fingir que esa visita nunca ocurrió. No tiene idea de cómo acercarse a Loki, hay demasiadas grietas en su relación.

Está a punto de hacer caso a su instinto y girar sobre los talones cuando Loki respira profundo, de la misma manera en la que lo haría un animal herido, y levanta con lentitud el rostro. Thor se siente taladrado por esos increíbles ojos verdes. Sucumbe ante la emoción y se acerca despacio a Loki, quien no hace ademán de moverse.

—¿Qué hace mi hermano menor tirado en el suelo de ésta fría celda? —pregunta con una sonrisa que pretende ser fraternal, pero que termina encendiendo la mecha de la ira en Loki, cuya mirada verde relampaguea.

Thor no se amedrenta y se acerca. Desliza un brazo por la espalda de Loki, despegándolo de la pared fría y lo levanta sin dificultad. El espanto lo corroe cuando se da cuenta de que Loki es tan ligero como una almohada de plumas: su cuerpo ha perdido volumen y puede sentir sus costillas bajo los dedos.

Busca con la mirada la mesa: los platos con alimentos que los guardias se encargan de llevarle están intactos. Carne, fruta fresca, pan y agua sin tocar en la lujosa vajilla. Thor observa a Loki con desencanto y lo arrastra hasta una silla, en donde lo _ayuda _a sentarse.

Se siente perdido cuando deja de notar el calor corporal de Loki contra su pecho, pero no permite que la sensación vaya más lejos. Se deja caer en una silla cercana —que tiene el doble propósito de torturar a Loki, pues nadie lo visita en esa celda gélida— y clava su mirada azul en el rostro de su hermano menor, que aún lo observa con recelo.

Pasan los segundos y ambos se mantienen en silencio. Duele darse cuenta de que no son los mismos de antes —y jamás volverán a serlo—: ya no pueden hablarse entre ellos como lo hacían en el pasado, no más secretos, no más confidencias susurradas por uno al oído del otro.

Los ojos de Loki se llenan poco a poco de lágrimas de coraje y Thor se siente capaz de seguirlo por ese camino tumultuoso de sentimientos, así que, para evitarlo, se remueve incómodo en el asiento y toma un plato con carne. Se lo acerca a su hermano menor con la intención de darle a entender que quiere que coma, pero lo único que obtiene es un revés de la mano que envía volando el plato al otro lado de la habitación. La pared se mancha; por fin, un poco de color en esa sala de hielo.

—Loki —dice con un tono de voz similar al de un padre que pretende educar a un hijo malcriado—, _tienes _que comer. Estás en los huesos —le informa, recordando la sensación de sus costillas—. Nuestra madre está preocupada por ti —no es su intención jugar la carta de Frigga, lo hace sin pensar y de inmediato se da cuenta de su error.

Loki lo fulmina con la mirada.

—¿Ella te envió aquí a hablar conmigo, hermano? —Pregunta con la voz rasposa—, ¿te pidió que vinieras a aconsejarme como lo hacías en el pasado? ¿Por qué, si está tan preocupada por mi bienestar, no viene ella misma a hablar conmigo? —suelta de pronto, sin poder evitar que se le quiebren las palabras al salir por su boca.

Thor observa los grabados decorativos en la mesa para distraerse y pensar en una respuesta sincera. Su talento no es el tacto precisamente, así que tiene que armarse de paciencia para no soltar aquello que le bailoteaba en la lengua: Frigga no va a verlo en persona porque Odín se lo ha prohibido, alegando que Loki ya no es el hijo que la mujer asgardiana encontró aquel día en el templo de Jotunheim, y porque ella está... decepcionada por las acciones de Loki, aunque eso no significa que haya dejado de amarlo. Pero cómo explicárselo.

—Ella no me pidió que viniera a hablar contigo, Loki. Sólo me ha expresado su preocupación por ti —_porque los guardias dicen que estás enloqueciendo._

Recuerda los susurros que escuchó por los corredores del palacio hace unos días: _Loki ha dejado de comer y de dormir, Loki pasa sus días y sus noches sentado contra las paredes de su celda, abrazándose a sí mismo y susurrando cosas por lo bajo. Loki se exalta con facilidad y hace escándalos contra los muros que nadie se molesta en escuchar… _entonces, Thor no había podido soportarlo más y por eso está ahí. Realmente, ni Frigga ni Odín están al tanto de esa visita clandestina, pero sabe que pronto se enterarán y lo amonestarán por eso —su padre al menos—.

—¿Enserio? —pregunta Loki, haciendo una mueca. No suena sarcástico, como seguramente era su intención, sino roto por dentro.

Las lágrimas que inundan sus ojos se desprenden una tras otra y Thor se siente morir al verlo así. Loki nunca se permitió ser _débil, _nunca lloró delante de nadie como ahora lo hace frente a él y eso le parece tan sincero, que no sabe cómo interpretarlo.

—Enserio: _nosotros aún nos preocupamos por ti __—_revela, estirándose sobre la mesa y tocando con el revés de los dedos el rostro frío de su hermano, sintiendo las lágrimas gélidas fluyendo ahora por su piel.

Thor nunca ha sabido cómo ser delicado con nadie, nunca ha tenido la necesidad de serlo, pero sabe que Loki necesita esa caricia para sentirse mejor, así que desliza las yemas de sus dedos por sus mejillas, eliminando su llanto.

Loki se deja hacer, tal vez un poco sorprendido por la acción de su hermano mayor, pero pasados unos segundos, sujeta la muñeca de Thor, obligándolo a detenerse.

—Soy un asesino, ¿recuerdas?

—Cada día —responde Thor y tira de su brazo para liberarse del agarre de dedos temblorosos de Loki—, pero siempre hay una memoria más sumada a esos eventos: eres mi hermano menor. Y te amo aún si cometiste… muchos errores.

—Ahora yo soy el Señor Error —se ríe Loki, haciendo una mueca, aunque parece un poco conmovido por las palabras de Thor, que ahora le aparta un mechón de cabello oscuro de la cara y lo coloca detrás de su oreja.

Loki se estremece. Se sobresalta cuando Thor hace ademán de levantarse de la silla.

—¿Te marchas? —pregunta, ansioso.

Thor se acerca y coloca una mano en su hombro, que desaparece completamente debajo de su palma.

—Vendré a visitarte en otro momento, si así lo deseas —promete.

Loki pone los ojos en blanco. Claro, el príncipe de Asgard tiene cosas más importantes en su agenda que compartir un poco más de tiempo con su hermano menor. Demonios, Thor.

—Sí —dice Loki con un hilo de voz.

Thor le sonríe y se marcha, sintiendo en el pecho una ligereza inusitada.

Loki permanece sentado en la silla durante largo rato; se inclina hacia adelante y apoya la frente en la superficie helada. Es consciente de que su cuerpo entero tiembla un poco y de que su respiración está algo agitada. El corazón le late muy rápido en el pecho, casi mareándolo. Hace tiempo no se sentía de esa manera, como rodando en el espacio, libre de cadenas; esa gama de sensaciones que Thor provocaba en él con su mera presencia.

Respira profundo un par de veces, intentando tranquilizarse. Se levanta de la silla, percibiendo los estremecimientos de su cuerpo, y toma un plato con uvas. Camina hacia el muro del que Thor lo levantó, recarga la espalda en él y se desliza hasta el suelo. Toma una uva y la sujeta entre los dientes. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no come? No tiene idea, pero la uva estalla en su lengua y el sabor despierta sus papilas gustativas.

En verdad espera que Thor lo visite pronto: le parece increíble la manera en la que su cuerpo, sometido y exhausto, despierta cuando tiene cerca a su hermano mayor: es como si la vieja rivalidad y el amor fraternal imperecedero renacieran apenas escucha su voz… y eso lo hace sentir verdaderamente vivo.


End file.
